1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a process for protecting surfaces by applying a composition which has a relatively high content of aluminum flakes.
2. Prior Art
Aluminum pigments are used widely in coatings as special-effect pigments. The term special-effect pigments is used to denote pigments which have a directed reflection at oriented, metallic or highly light-refractive particles of a predominantly flat configuration. They are always of plate-like or flake-like configuration and have very large particle diameters compared with dye pigments. Depending on transparency, absorption, thickness, single-layer or multi-layer structure, the special-effect pigments exhibit a metallic shine, a pearl shine, interference or interference reflection. The main areas of use are in the cosmetics and automobile sectors, in addition in coloring plastic materials, paints, leather coatings, in printing and ceramics.
While aluminum flake and powder pigments have been used to create eye-pleasing visual effects, no one has taken advantage of the possibility of utilization of the aluminum flakes as mechanical or UV protection.